A Smashing Game
by jaytheking
Summary: 42 Smashers are brought to a weird mansion, and a strange man named David is holding a competition for the smasher where the winners will get 100,000,000 dollars in their currency! Some will work together to win, some will backstab to survive, but the one true thing is that there will only be one winner! wacky challenges and violence insure in this competition! comment and review!
1. Meeting David and the smashers!

A man in an expensive suit with brown hair, combed neatly on one side, messy on the other, comes onto the screen, looking directly at the camera. "Hello my lovely audience, welcome to my grand mansion!" he yelled as the camera zoomed out to show a huge mansion with the smash logo on it. The mysterious man smiled as he straightened his tie, "My name is David, and while you may not know me, you know my hands." He held out his gloved hands, one uncontrollable shaking, and neither connected to his arm at all, "That's right folks, this is Master Hand and Crazy Hand, my long lost hands that was defeated and returned to me by the smashers. Now with them, I have all my powers back and want to make one of them rich beyond his or her wildest dreams, but only one." He said, slowly walking to the mansion, camera following him. "It took me a bit to decide how to pick which one would be the best to give that fortune," he said snapping with master hand and opening the door to the mansion, "and to go along with the smash spirit, they will compete in the smash mansion on television for all worlds to see them in action." He walked into the mansion, heading towards the gigantic center of the mansion, the camera points at David before looking into the room, "These shall be the contestants who compete in the game of a lifetime!" he said as the camera looked in a room, which had a gigantic wall with pictures of the smashers on it. The pictures were of these people:

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Kirby, King Dedede, Metaknight, Samus, Pit, Captain Falcon, Marth, Ike, Roy, ROB, Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers Popo and Nana, Pokemon Trainer (Red), Lucario, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Wii fit trainer, Villager, Little Mac, Mega Man, Snake, Sonic, and Olimar.

"These 42 are the ones that I say are worthy to even compete, the other ones like Young Link, Game and Watch, Mew two, and Dr. Mario isn't worth my time." He said, snapping Master Hand and suddenly the pictures were switched out with a movie screen and projector, "I have tapes from each of the competitors to either say why they are competing or why they will win." He snapped again, and the first video started playing.

**Mario: Hello! I'm Super Mario and I'm glad to be competing against everyone from Super Smash Bros. Even though I really want to win, I can tell that I will have a hard time with competing with people like Link, Samus, and my old friend Sonic in here, but I will do my best. Wish me luck!**

**Luigi: Um… hello everybody. I'm Luigi, and me and Mario are competing, and though I hope my brother and the princess do well, I want to win so I can use the money to live happily with Daisy in a nice house and everything. Please support me… thank you for listening.**

**Peach: Hi everybody! I'm Princess Peach, the ruler of the mushroom kingdom. I think I can do well with Mario and Luigi here, and if I do win, I will donate the profits to the toads and help my kingdom prosper! Support princess Peach!**

**Bowser: Brawahahah! I am the king of the koopas, Bowser! I will crush those Mario Bros and everybody else in this competition and walk away with Peach and the money as my prize! Now you all better support me or you shall taste my wrath! **

**Yoshi: (translated from Yoshi speak) Hi everybody! I'm here to win and, pardon the language, beat the crap out of everyone and prove I'm really strong! If I win, I will build a great house for me and my Yoshi family to chill in on Yoshi Island! Go me!**

**Wario: *picking nose*Oh, hey, *takes finger out of nose* I'm the legendary Wario! They think I won't win this because I'm fat, but nothing here will stop me from becoming the richest man in the entire universe, and the world's strongest title to go with it! *farts***

**Rosalina: *petting a luma* Hello everybody! I'm so happy right now because now only am I in smash bros, but I might also win this competition as well! If I win, I will add a new part to the observatory and the lumas at home will love it *hugs her luma with her* wish the two of us luck!**

**Donkey Kong: (translated from monkey) I'm the king of the Kong jungle, Donkey Kong! Me and Diddy Kong are in this together, and when one of us wins, we will buy enough bananas to last the rest of our live! Oh Oo Ah!**

**Diddy Kong: (can speak English, but spoke monkey here) hey, I'm Diddy Kong, and like DK said, we'll win this together… but if I win, some of the money will go to the treehouse and my girlfriend Dixie, though the rest is for bananas, so wish us luck!**

**Link: hello, I am the hero of time, Link! I am here with Zelda and my other self Toon Link to win in the name of Hyrule. If I win, it will let me have enough rupees to survive on my next adventure for many years, so wish me luck, and good luck to everyone else here.**

**Zelda: hey everyone, I'm the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Now I don't need the money, but the reason I'm competing is too show everyone around that I'm not weak just because I'm a princess. And the money will go to the kingdom, so its 2 birds for 1 stone if I win!**

**Ganondorf: … I'm here to kill Link and Zelda and take the triforce, and that's it. so get that camera out of my face or die.**

**Toon Link: hello, I'm Toon Link, you know, from minish cap, wind waker, and spirit tracks. I'm here with Zelda and the other me to win this, and I hope to do well enough to show that as strong as the other me, maybe even beat him!**

**Fox: Heh, hey there, I'm Fox! I'm taking a break from star missions with Falco to compete in this fight, and I hope I win. I have a pretty good chance, being one of the originals after all, so if I win, I will work to upgrade the arwings even better than they are.**

**Falco: Yeah yeah, hey there, names Falco. Fox and I are basically using our vacation time to be here, so if either of us don't win, I'm gonna be pissed.**

**Wolf: Hey, you all better watch out, because the big bad wolf is here to eat you up. I'll prove I'm better than Fox here, and the money is a bonus.**

**Kirby: Hiya! *pulls out a dollar bill and cake* Yah! *puts an equals sign between the money and the cake* boop! *sucks up the cake and celebrates***

**Metaknight: … I shall win… but hopefully there will be a worthy swordsman here for me to beat.**

**King Dedede: *chuckling* hey, I'm Dedede; I know Kirby's interview was about winning food, and Metaknight probably said he will win, but my hammer will smash any enemy of the king! I will win and buy food and eat it in front of Kirby's face!**

**Samus: (brought both regular and zero suits) hey, I'm the galaxy bounty huntress, Samus Aran. I have been in smash bros since the beginning, so I know I have a great chance; all I have to do is work with some others and win this! If I win, I can retire as a bounty huntress for a while and enjoy the luxury of relaxation until I get bored of it and hunt again.**

**Pit: hey everybody, I'm your favorite angel, Pit! I'm going to win this and what I'll do with the money is donate it mainly to Paulitina's army, but I'll keep some for a rainy day! Hail Paulitina!**

**Capt. Falcon: *drives in studio with car* Driver and bounty hunter Falcon here! I'll make so much money that this car and Blue Falcon a much needed upgrade! Falcon Punch! *drives out the studio***

**Marth: hey, I'm here with Ike and Roy to win and show everyone that fire emblem is not a game to be messed with. And as a prince, I shall use the money to rebuild my kingdom hurt from war.**

**Roy: Yeah! I may have not gotten in brawl, but I got in this! I will win and make it so I get in the next smash bros! wish me Luck!**

**Ike: Yeah, I'm here, and after the war I was in, this should be relaxing. If I win, the money will go to the members that were in my army.**

**ROB: (translated from binary code) Hello. I am ROB. I entered in this for what humans call fun, I shall hope like a human to win.**

**Ness: Hey, I'm Ness; From Earthbound… you don't know Earthbound? Aww… well I'm in the original smash brothers, so at least I'm still famous. If I win, I will use the money to help make me and Lucas a new game. I think Fox and Captain Falcon what that as well, but they won't admit it *snicker***

**Lucas: hey there, my name is Lucas. I am entering this to make some new friends… and if I win, the money will help my friends and family as well. I don't think I'll win, but you'll never know.**

**Ice Climbers: Popo: yeah! We will win! Nana: but they separated us in the game. Popo: doesn't matter, we'll still work together for us to win! Nana: yeah! *they high five* Both: wish us luck!**

**Red: hey there, I'm Pokemon trainer, but you can call me Red. With squrtile, Ivysuar, and Charizard on my side I hope I win. They said I can only use one of them per challenge, but that's good, otherwise I'd have to big an advantage over people. The money will fund my next journey around a new region.**

**Pichu and Jigglypuff: *playing in the studio happily***

**Lucario: I sense many strong auras, so this game will be very difficult. But I, Lucario, shall do my best and show them that just because I am a Pokemon doesn't mean I need a trainer. I will be a fearsome competitor.**

**Pikachu: (translated from Pokemon speak) hey there, I'm Pikachu, the legendary one that saved the world with ash. I have been in these games from the beginning, and though they won't understand me, I will win this! I just hope Jigglypuff or Pichu don't get eliminated first…**

**Wii Fit Trainer: *stretching out her legs* hey! I'm the Wii fit trainer! I got into smash bros, and when I win this, I won't be considered a joke character! If I win, I'll use the money to make my studio bigger and better and buy the latest workout equipment for my students to use.**

**Villager: Hello, I'm the villager from animal crossing, and I am so happy as a newcomer to smash bros, but I do hope this will be a great warm up for it. I also hope to make good friends my age, maybe Ness and Lucas.**

**Little Mac: *the camera shows nobody* … hey! Down here! *camera lowers to see Little Mac* ha ha, very funny. Now that I got upgraded from trophy to fighter, I will prove I deserve that spot here! I didn't become the champion of the WBNA for nothing you know.**

**Mega Man: I'm finally in a new good game, awesome! I know Sonic's here too, and after our adventure together, I hope we can work together here as well! If I win, I shall donate it to robots that need new parts, and me and roll can get a new place to stay that isn't doctor lights house.**

**Snake: Heh, can't believe I'm doing this game show thing, but why not. The names Snake, secret agent/mercenary, and I kill giant robots called metal gears, so this game will be easy as cake, just hope it isn't boring. If I win, I'll buy some better guns, ammo, and put the rest in the bank for later.**

**Sonic: Aww Right! Sonic's the name and speed's my game! I'm here to do my best, and I will probably at least get in the top 10 on my own, but if I work with people, I'll make it to the final part and may win! If I win, some is for Tails, some for Knuckles and Amy, and the rest for me as I run across the world, so I can buy some souvenirs from my travels.**

**Olimar: Hey… my names Olimar. I know I might not have much of a chance to win because of my size, but I will do my best with my pikmin. If I win, the money will probably help upgrade my ship, and I'll use the rest to help the pikmin on their planet prosper.**

"And those are our contestants!" he said happily, making other hands appear and clap for him, he makes them disappear later and looks back at the camera. "Now let's go see our contestants in person!" he said, clapping his hands together. Suddenly, both the camera and David teleported.

David and the camera appeared in a giant green field, nothing else behind David, "Now let's see our contestants!" he said as the camera turned ninety degrees to show 42 people standing there, most cheering, a couple, Falco and Ganondorf particularly, stood there grumbling.

"Welcome contestants, I'm glad you all came here today. Now we know whoever wins this will have enough money to last their entire lives-"Everybody clapped and some whistled. He waited for them to calm down, "Now, I shall explain the rules of this game on what you need to know right now." He said, they stay quiet to listen.

"Now, in this game, you shall compete in teams at the moment and work together in challenges, some challenges get your team a prize or trip too some place special, but most challenges will be immunity challenges, the teams who win the game are safe from elimination, but the team who loses must send one of the teammates home. That's where strategy comes into play, because your team must take a vote to see who is eliminated, whoever has the most votes is the one that will be gone." He explained. They looked at each other and counted 42 people within them, "Excuse me, um… David! How many teams and how many on each team will there be?" Mario asked for the group, David smirked, which made some nervous, "there will be… Three teams of 10 each!" he said, everybody gasped "That's right, after the first challenge, 12 of you will already be going home. I'm going to call it the final cut to see which 30 are the most worthy to compete in this game!" he said happily, now half the group was scared, not wanting to be one of the 12 being cut in the first day.

**Mario: Mamma mia! 12 people are being cut right off the bat. Gosh this game is already scary!**

**Olimar: if the challenge gets rid of the 12 weakest in it, I'm for sure being one of them. Unless it's a quiz, which I'm 99 percent sure it won't be.**

**Snake: Well the game just caught my interest, this is gonna be good to see the weakest of us go home immediately.**

**Pikachu: (translated) *sighs* the chances of Pichu and Jigglypuff surviving just got worse, and I could have used them as my allies in the game as well. This sucks.**

"I say it's time for us to see this first challenge already, don't you think? And before you ask, I'll tell you when we start the challenge what it is, so are you ready?" he said, everybody nodding, he smirked as he made a giant platform appear under the group, a few got scared, Luigi screamed as it slowly rose from the ground and was 100 feet in the air. David made a small platform under himself as well and rose, slyly moving his fingers and making both platforms head east.

**Sonic: I will not one of the first ones gone! I will do my best in whatever this challenge will be!**

**Mega Man: no way I'll lose! I just got in smash bros! I'll win this challenge and make it to the teams.**

**Peach: I sure hope the challenge won't be TOO hard! It's the first one!**

**Fox: If it's not one of the new 5 smashers that go home first, I'll be shocked. The two little pokemon as well.**


	2. the gloves are off' and the cut

The group rode the platform for 10 minutes in silence. Pichu and Jigglypuff went next to Pikachu, who sighed. The Ice Climbers hugged each other, and Luigi stood next to his brother, but refused to hug and cry on him today, just because of the platform.

Finally, they saw where they were going. Coming from the distance was final destination, only it was a little bigger because of David's magic. "My hands here wanted to be reminded of the good old days, when you fought them, so I decided to let them do it once in our first challenge, called 'the gloves are off'" he said, suddenly Master and Crazy hand grew back to their original sizes, making most jump back, "In this challenge, you guys must stand on final destination and dodge my hands, who must knock you off. They will only be using physical attacks, no lasers, and you guys are not allowed to hit back, if you do, you lose the challenge. All you have to do is survive as long as you can on the platform, and the game ends when there is only 3 left, who will automatically move on, everybody else is fair game later." He said, everybody nodded.

**Olimar: Oh, so this is something other than first 12 off is out the game, interesting.**

Everybody slowly filled on final destination except Red, who stood next to David and sent out Squrtile on the platform.

**Red: the one good thing about only using my pokemon in challenges, I don't get injured; A nice bonus.**

Everyone was now on the platform, Master and Crazy hand above them, ready to attack, "ready…" David started, everyone about to dash to other parts, "…GO!" David yelled, everyone started to move, and the hands came down swinging.

With so many people, some had nowhere to run, and because of this, Ct. Falcon, Mega Man, Pichu, and Donkey Kong were swept off first by master hand, and Toon Link, Dedede, Wario, and ROB by crazy.

**Mega Man: That wasn't fair! I had nowhere to go!**

The Ice Climbers held hands not to lose each other in the crowd, but was a bigger target, and along with Ganondorf and Bowser, was Grabbed and thrown off the stage

**Popo: gosh darnit, Nana and I should have won!**

Mario and Luigi jumped out the way off the hands in many ways, Peach tried to as well but was caught and swatted out. Pit was flapping his wings and went up to dodge, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Metaknight had the same idea, but the Master hand expected it and launched up, hitting the four flyers out.

**Metaknight: … I'm ashamed to have lost so easily**

"To your Left Squrtile!" Red yelled, Squrtile saw crazy coming and dodged, unfortunately Yoshi was hit in place and sent out. Lucario was dodging well, until he felt something push him, he looked down and saw Pikachu, who pushed him out the way of crazy. He looked down, Pikachu told him in pokemon to be careful and he nodded.

**Lucario: I think that was Pikachu's way of saying he needs me in an alliance later.**

Fox, Falco, and Zelda were dodging nicely until Wolf came and tackled the three and the four were then knocked off by Master hand.

**Fox: I'm going to get Wolf for that if he isn't eliminated!**

Rosalina, Wii fit trainer, and Squrtile were hit by Crazy and was going to the edge, but the luma stopped Rosalina from falling, the other two weren't so lucky, "Thank you Luma." She said before crazy hand came back, she dodged but lost the luma to him in the process.

**Rosalina: I owe my lumas a lot for deciding to help me in this dangerous game.**

Villager was staying around Ness and Lucas, following. So when he went next to them, Ness freaked out and took out his bat and hit the villager before noticing who it was. As the villager dizzily fell off the stage, Ness looked shocked, then he looked at Lucas, who was also shocked, and was embarrassed, "I thought he was someone else." Ness said before Master snuck up on them and pushed them off.

**Ness: I honestly thought it was someone like Snake about to throw me off, but it was poor Villager, sorry man, hope ya forgive me!**

**Villager: oww… that really hurt.**

Lucario was still dodging well, no more help from Pikachu, when he was grabbed, this time by Snake and was thrown by him before he could respond, hitting Diddy and they both went off. Snake Smirked and saw Pikachu coming to him, Cheeks charged, but he placed a mine beforehand and Pikachu ran on it and was blown off the stage.

**Lucario: you are DEAD for that Snake; I will get you for eliminating me and Pikachu.**

**Snake: I play to win, hate me all you want Lucario, but you lost, not me.**

Link, Marth, Roy, and Ike were trying to fight each other with their swords, but crazy hand came and knocked three of them off, Leaving only Marth. But he didn't last much longer as he ran into Rosalina and tumbled with her off the stage

**Rosalina: and I was doing so well too…**

The remaining seven were Mario, Luigi, Snake, Sonic, Olimar, Samus, and Little Mac when David started to speak, "I guess I should say what the top 3 get now with so little left. The last three get to become the team captains and be in charge of picking the members of their teams!" he said, everyone below the stage that was eliminated gasped, and Little Mac looked over to David, "You mean I get to become the team captain if I win?!" he said in excitement, letting master hand sneak up on the boxer and pushed him off. David laughed at the scene, "Yes! IF you WON!" he said, laughing harder.

**Little Mac: What the heck! I was distracted by David! That was a cheap move you stupid glove!**

Little Olimar was running out of steam, his Pikmin was starting to carry him as he ran, but they ran in a predictable pattern and the pikmin and Olimar were hit by Crazy hand off the stage.

**Olimar: I'm really surprised I made it that far, but my size and stamina caught up to me in the end.**

Mario and Luigi were together dodging when both hands set their sights on them. Master hand nearly got them but they jumped out into the air, and crazy came for them as they were falling and was about to get them both when Luigi pushed his brother away, being grabbed and thrown out the arena, Mario was sad at his brother's sacrifice, but continued on.

**Mario: Bro, thanks so much, now I think I'll be a captain for us to make it to the end!**

Mario, Snake, Samus, and Sonic went on and dodged the two hands for five more minutes, impressing everybody because they wouldn't get caught, even by each other, until Sonic purposely jumped off without being pushed or thrown, surprising everybody, even David, who thought he would be a captain.

**Sonic: Yeah, I guess I owe you guys an explanation for jumping off. Well it's very simple, at that moment I realized that if I won, I would have to be a captain. Now I know that meant I was going to be safe, but I didn't want the responsibility. Besides, one of them will pick me anyway. I'm not leaving.**

David smiled at the final three, "Stop!" he said, suddenly Master and Crazy hand shrunk back down and went to him, "now get off the platform and come to me right now, so it will be official!" he said, Mario got off first, then Samus, Then Snake. "Now for being the last one off, Snake gets first pick! Samus gets second and Mario gets third!" he said, Mario and Samus groan as Snake smirked.

**Samus: Just because I get off before him I pick second? You're a jerk David.**

"Now since you three are the captains, you are automatically safe, now everybody line up and be ready to be picked. Snake first, then Samus, then Mario, and repeat until you have 10 each." David said, everybody else just lined up on final destination, three more platforms came up, one for each team captain and their picks.

**Falco: great, now where doing dodge ball rules** **and** **the** **12** **that** **leave** **are** **the** **leftovers, and it's not even their fault that they get eliminated; It's Mario, Snake, and Samus for not picking them.**

Snake looked at the 39 choices, and then thought for a bit then grinned, "my first pick is Luigi." He said, some gasps came, and Mario gave him a heavy glare. Luigi, Still a little shocked, walked over to Snakes platform.

**Snake: Strategy my friends. Luigi is Mario's brother, his strongest ally, so take him away and Mario loses power in his Team**

**Mario: I'm going to get you for that Snake, you don't mess with the Mario Bros!**

Samus looked at Snake for a second and nodded, then turned to the rest, "I choose Peach." Another smaller gasp came, and Mario was dumbfounded. Peach walked over and both happily and sadly shook hands with Samus.

**Samus: Snake has a good plan, ruin Mario by picking his friends before he can get them.**

Mario looked sad for a second, but then put on a bold face and looked at the choices, "hmm… Sonic old pal, get over here!" he said, Sonic happily walked to Mario's platform.

**Sonic: I knew having the Olympic games with Mario would help me get on his team! And you were worried I didn't have a plan to stay in.**

Snake looked and saw Link, 'He's Mario's friends and strong as well, so…' "I pick Link." Link shrugged before walking over to Snake's platform.

Samus looked over and smiled, "Get over here Zelda." She said nicely, Zelda happily coming over and hugging both Peach and Samus.

**Samus: I already have a strong girl's alliance, picking after Snake is going really well for me so far.**

Mario looked over to his friend and smiled, "I choose you Rosalina." Rosalina cheered and walked over to Mario and Sonic

**Mario: Snake, you think you took away my power? I still have many allies, and you and Samus can't take them all.**

Snake Looked around to still see so many allies for Mario, 'god, even with Samus taking some with me, Mario will at least get 4 friends and own his alliance no matter what. I better pick someone strong.' "Donkey Kong" he said, DK nodded and walked over to Snake's team.

Samus looked at the group left, and saw the cute little Pikachu she helped escape in subspace embassy, she smiled, "Pikachu, I choose you!" she said in Red's voice, many laughed, Red blushed, and Pikachu came over and jumped on her shoulder.

**Samus: I have an alliance of 4 already! This is great, now 2 more and I have the majority no matter what!**

Mario looked over at his old pal Yoshi, "Get over here old pal." He said, Yoshi fluttered in the air in happiness and walked over to Mario's group.

'I should get the monkey on my side, so I'll get his buddy' Snake thought "I choose Diddy Kong" he said, Diddy came over happily and got next to DK, who smiled and gave Snake a thumbs up.

Samus looked over and saw one more person that would happily accept their girl alliance, "Wii fit trainer." She said, the trainer looked confused before smiling and going over the girls and pokemon.

**WF. Trainer (Shortened wii fit to WF): I think Samus is picking the girls and making her team girls and pokemon versus boys, but I'll happily join her if she wants me.**

Mario looked around to pick and was about to say a name when Sonic tapped his shoulder, "Mega Man and I are good buddies, so he'll make a good addition for us." Sonic said. Mario nodded and turned to the blue bomber "Mega Man" he said, Mega Man jumped in the air happily and went and hugged Sonic and joined his new team.

**Mega Man: Yes! Thank you Sonic, I owe you one!**

**Sonic: Mega Man is my semi back up plan in case something goes wrong with Mario's alliance.**

Snake looked at his new options, than decided on what he thought was a strong ally, "Red" he said, the pokemon trainer walked over, wiping sweat off his face. He was glad he got on a team.

**Snake: it's not so much him but his pokemon, because he is like 3 fighters in one, one per challenge I know, but it gives me more options in challenges.**

Samus looked at the group, looking for someone nice, when Pikachu tapped her shoulder and pointed at Lucario, "of course, thanks Pikachu, he's our final member in the alliance." She said quietly, "I choose Lucario." She said out loud, Lucario nodded and walked over to them, "Pi pika!" Pikachu said, Samus didn't understand, "He said 'Thank you Samus' to you. For now on, I'll translate for him to help everyone out." Lucario said, Samus smiled and the two shook hand, Lucario trying not to smirk.

**Lucario: Pikachu is a genius, now we can slowly take control of this alliance and manipulate these girls and own the team for ourselves.**

**Pikachu: (translated) My plan will only work if I have someone that can both understand and talk for me. I'm glad I got Lucario. Sorry, Jigglypuff and Pichu, but I need him more than you two.**

Mario looked at who remained and decided to pick someone they wouldn't expect, "little Mac" he said, the boxer yelled 'yeah!' Ran over, and happily joining Mario's team.

**Little Mac: I really thought that because of my size I wouldn't get picked, but gladly Mario saw my true potential!**

Snake looked and saw another sharp shoot, so he chose him "Fox" he said, the fox nodded and walked to him and his new group.

Samus looked and smirked, she was going to ruin any plans Snake had, "I choose… Falco" she said, Falco Jumped in surprise, and saw the smirk on Samus as he walked to the girls and pokemon. Snake and Fox glared at Samus, but she still smiled.

**Falco: I already see that those 6 chose me to be a scape goat, and it pisses me off, especially when Fox and Snake had what looked like they had an alliance I could join, but now I'm screwed by these stupid girls.**

Mario sighed as he looked at the rest, there really wasn't anyone else he wanted, he had the majority and the rest would be eliminated, but he picked with a smile on his face, "Captain Falcon" he said, Falcon fist pumped as he walked over.

**Mario: I feel bad for Falcon, because when my team loses, he might be the first of second to go.**

Snake looked at the rest, and looked back at his alliance, 'I nearly forgot about him' he thought as he turn back, "I choose Toon Link." He said, Toon Link walked over and stood next to his taller self, both smiling.

**Snake: now I have the Donkey Kong and Link Duos to work with, they hopefully will align with me for putting their friends on the team. I was going to do it to Fox and Falco as well, but Samus stopped me there.**

'I need some muscle...' Samus thought. When she looked and saw Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser, she shook her head, so she chose the best of her options, "Dedede." She said, the King of dream land walked over, hammer over his shoulder.

Mario looked and decided that one could help them with in challenges, "Marth" he said, the swordsman flicked his hair and walked to Mario's group.

Snake looked at the remaining ones and smirked, "I choose… Wolf." He said after a second, "WHAT!" Wolf and Fox yelled at the same time. "Wolf, I'm your only option, take it or leave it. Same too you Fox." He said, they both calmed down and Wolf sloppily walked over, standing the opposite side of Fox on the platform.

**Snake: Wolf and Fox are going to fight so much, it'll annoy the rest and they will be the first to go.**

Samus didn't even think and said a name, knowing he would be useless to the group, so she randomly picked. "Roy" He fist pumped with both hands and walked over.

**Roy: YES! I made it in the game for real!**

Mario looked and thought for a moment, 'hmm… I already have three new people. Might as well have four.' He thought as he called out the Villager, who came to him and hugged him.

**Villager: I made it, barely, but I made it.**

Snake looked at the group, knowing he was picking his last teammate, so he looked up and said 'Pichu.' His group looked at him in wonder, but he shrugged them off.

**Snake: Pichu is just a sacrificial lamb, first to go… unless Fox and Wolf get annoying REALLY quick.**

Samus looked the last 14, knowing only 2 would join the game, and pitied some, but the one she pitied most she let join, "Olimar." She said. Olimar Looked up in disbelief and walked over.

**Samus: That little guy is stronger than what people give him credit for. No one even paid attention to him even though he got 6****th**** place in the challenge; he deserves a chance in the game.**

**Olimar: Thank you, Samus Aran. I know you probably will cut me first, but thank you for giving me a chance.**

Mario sadly looked at the 13 folks in front of him, knowing he can save only one. He thought for a bit, 'I guess… Kirby is a good a choice as I can get here' but before he could say the name, Bowser bent down and got on his knees.

"Please Mario! Let me play the game! I know I kidnap the princess and stuff, but we do everything together! From Tennis to golf to Karting to even the Olympics! Give me a chance!" he said, his head on the ground bowing. Mario looked at his enemy dumbfounded and was silent for almost a minute until Mario sighed. "I choose…. Bowser." He said, suddenly Bowser got off the ground and danced happily his way to the team, Mario immediately regretting it.

**Mario: I'm sorry Kirby, But after a speech and plead like that, I had to give it to Bowser. I hope he doesn't ruin the team…**

**Bowser: YES! YES! OH YEAH! I made it in! I might have begged, but I made it!**

David looked at the twelve with not a look of guilt, but a look of excitement, "Wow! Switch out Kirby and Bowser and I guessed the 12 leaving first." He said happily, the 12 glared, and Mario saw the irony in it. "Well, you are the ones who didn't make the cut, so would you please come on this platform that will take the 12 of you home." He said, 11 sadly complied, only Ganondorf didn't, "I didn't come all this way to be cut before the game truly gets started!" he Yelled at David, his fist glowing purple, "Well maybe you should have begged like Bowser, he beat fate by begging." He said with a smirk. Ganondorf threw his punch as hard as he could, but it was caught by the mini crazy hand, not able to move his hand, Ganondorf Screamed as his body started turning to stone. Everybody gasped as he was a complete statue except for his head. David snapped his fingers and the statue started floating to the platform, "We'll let you 12 have your last words before you leave to the audience, like what you thought of the game, why you're out and regrets and stuff." David said as the platform slowly floated away.

**Wario: I should have won this, but I wasn't picked by those three losers. But at least I didn't beg to stay like Bowser *farts loudly***

**ROB: (translated from binary) I Didn't, What humans call, Hope enough to win. And now I am going back to the lab to be upgraded for combat purposes. For next time in smash bros.**

**Popo: me and Nana should have won this game.**

**Nana: me and Popo should have won this game.**

**Ganondorf: *all except his head is still a statue, giving a death glare to the camera*… You will all die by my hands when I'm back to normal**

**Pit: I failed you Paulitina! I failed all the angels! *starts sobbing***

**Jigglypuff: Jig! Jiggly! *takes out a stuffed Pikachu and starts drawing on it***

**Kirby: *shows a picture of a cake with a giant red X on it* boyo… *sobs***

**Metaknight: … I can't express my shame by being in the first cut. I deserve to die a painful death**

**Ike: … *holding sword in hands* I fight for my friends, but how can I if I don't get a chance to fight! *starts to put sword near throat, producers come and stop him and hold him down while he is sobbing***

**Ness: Heh, shows how stupid I am. I thought because I was in it since the first game, I wouldn't get cut, but look, me and Kirby are here, already gone. Good luck to everyone. Sorry one more time for hitting you in the face with my bat villager.**

**Lucas: Well, me and Ness are already out, but we tried to have a good time while we were here! Then again, it was scary most of the time… oh, good luck to team Mario, they should win over team Snake.**

David turned to the 30 contestants when the 12 were out of sight, "congratulations again for making the cut. Now before we finally get to the smash mansion, we have to name the teams!" He said, pointing at Snake.

"You name your team, with or without them is fine." He said, Snake looked at the rest, "any ideas?" he asked. Toon Link raised his hand, "how about Viper?" "You mean like the snake?" DK asked, "Eh, its good enough. David, we're the Vipers." Snake said, not really caring about the name.

"Samus, your team name?" he asked, the girls huddled up and spoke for a bit before nodding, "David, we have decided to be the roses." She said, "Hey, what about the rest of us!" Falco yelled, "Majority vote, 6 to 4, we're the roses." She said happily. Falco kicked the platform in anger, hurting his foot and screaming in pain, everybody laughed at him.

"Mario, what's your team name?" he asked. The group talked a bit about names before nodding in agreement, Mario stood up and looked at David, "We're the Stars." Mario proclaimed happily. The two other teams groaned at the name, "What? You want us to be superstars?" Mario asked, the others shook their heads, "Than we're the stars!" he yelled again, his whole team cheered.

"Well, now that the names are settled, we shall go to the mansion!" he said, everybody cheered as the 30 headed to the Smash Mansion on the three platforms, slowly getting out of the view of the camera.

Vipers: Snake, Luigi, Link, DK, Diddy, Red, Fox, T. Link, Wolf, Pichu

Roses: Samus, Peach, Zelda, Pikachu, WF. Trainer, Lucario, Falco, Dedede, Roy, Olimar

Stars: Mario, Sonic, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mega Man, Little Mac, Ct. Falcon, Marth, Villager, Bowser

* * *

_the cut has taken its toll, leaving these 30 smashers remaining! how will they take to their new teams, what alliances will form, and who will be the first voted out by their team? stay tuned!_


	3. Midnight Maze'

_last time on the smashing game: 42 came to compete in the game, but only 30 could stay. so on final destination they competed for team captains, which ended up being Solid Snake, Samus Aran, and Mario Mario. when they picked their teams, they left no room for Ness, Ganondorf, Wario, and nine others that were sent home, losing their shot at the money. 30 remain on three teams of 10, and the first team challenge will happen soon. Which team will lose? what alliances will be formed? and who will be the first voted out?_

_find out right now_

* * *

The group looked in awe as they saw the mansion from the platforms they were on. When they landed, they separated into their teams and watched as David stood in front of the smash mansion, facing them and smiling wildly. "Welcome... to the Smash Mansion!" he yelled, snapping his fingers and making the doors open. "follow me inside, I'll give you a tour and bring you too your bedrooms." he said, the smashers nodded back and followed him into the gigantic mansion.

**Peach: goodness! this place is bigger than my castle!**

They walked around the mansion following David, their were chandeliers and expensive paintings everywhere, impressing a few. They saw many rooms as well, but they were locked and David said some will be unlocked later in the game. Many wondered what was behind some of the doors, but just followed David to where they should go.

David took them to the cafeteria and told them this is where they can get breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, and that with his magic powers they could eat everything they wanted at an unlimited serving. "Heh, if Kirby was here, I think he would have put this 'unlimited food' to the test!" Dedede exclaimed. Many laughed before moving on to the next room.

**Ct. Falcon: Heck yeah! We'll eat like kings while we're here! This is gonna be awesome!**

David than led the smashers to a gym, which had many exercise machines, an obstacle course, and a indoor track. Many looked confused, but David explained, "This is the Gym, where you can stay in shape while your here in the mansion. Wii fit trainer is also setting up some training regiments for those interested." David said. Some snickered at Wii fit trainer, but some signed up and got their regiments, with the exception of Little Mac and Sonic, Who would be shadow boxing and running the track respectively.

**Luigi: I'm going to train as ****hard as I can win this! hopefully this training regiment WF. trainer gave me will work!**

When they got to what seemed to be the center of the mansion, they looked around it and was surprised at the blandness compared to the rest of the mansion. In one was was the doors to the cafeteria and gym, along with the rest of the locked rooms. Another wall was covered with the pictures of the 30 smashers. The wall opposite of that had three hallways connected to that had one of the the names of the teams over them. "These are the places you will stay while your here. each team gets a hallway that has 5 bedrooms in it, so 2 people will sleep in each room, understood?" they all nodded. Everybody with their teams now, they separated and went in each hallways in their teams.

**Team Viper's hallway**

Snake looked at his team, and knew he wouldn't have too much a problem, Seeing as Red took the Pokemon Pichu with ease, and the Link and DK duo stayed together, Leaving Snake, Luigi, Fox, and Wolf. "Um..." Luigi started, "I think i'd like to stay with Fox if-a you don't mind." he said. Snake was going to ask why, but looking at himself and Wolf, he could tell that Luigi was afraid of them both, so he took Wolf as him roommate.

**Snake: man, if only the challenges were as easy as choosing our roommates.**

**Luigi/Fox's room**

The two original smashers laid on their beds, quiet for quite a bit. That was until Fox spoke up, "Luigi, I think we can win this if we are in an alliance." he said. Luigi looked at him confused, but Fox continued, "You, me, DK, and Link were in the original game, so we know each other best. If the four of us, along with Diddy and Toon Link, work together, we'll win." Fox said. Luigi looked at Fox a bit before nodding, "Yeah, especially because we lost our partners. Thanks Fox." Luigi said before they shook hands.

**Fox: I may have lost Falco, but I will win. and don't doubt Luigi, he is stronger than what people think.**

**Team Rose's hallway**

Team Rose also had very little trouble picking their roommates. "Zelda honey, how about us princesses stay together?" Peach asked, Zelda nodded they hugged. seeing as they were the other two girls, WF. Trainer and Samus went in a room together. The pokemon got in a room together as well, leaving Falco, Dedede, Olimar, and Roy. "Hey, I think us birds should stick together, so i'll take Falco." Dedede joked. Falco was about to yell at the penguin when he thought for a second, 'if I yell and piss him off, I'll be gone first, but if i'm nice, they'll let me stay.' as shuddered at the thought but went with the smart choice. "Yeah... buddy, lets go." he said painfully, getting a chuckle from the penguin. Olimar looked at Roy and sighed, getting the short end of the roommate stick.

**Falco: no sarcasm, no sarcasm... this is gonna suck!**

**Lucario/Pikachu's room**

Lucario and Pikachu sat on the same bed and talked strategy, "So what do you think we can do Pikachu, because i think we actually have the power in the group, we should show it." Lucario, Pikachu shook his head. "Pi Pi Pika!" Pikachu said, Lucario thought for a bit than nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea Pikachu, we'll do that and it will make this game interesting." Pikachu and Lucario smirked a bit before going to bed.

**Pikachu: I'm not going to tell you my idea yet, but trust me, it'll be amazing**

**Team Star's hallway**

Team Star didn't have the same luck when it came to picking roommates, because only Mario and Yoshi knew each other well and became roommates, but that wasn't the only problem they had. "Guys, where am I going to room with?" Rosalina asked the guys. Almost everyone was embarressed, with there not being any other girls on their team, Rosalina was sharing her room with. Ct. falcon was blushing and muttering, Marth had a slightly less but still there blush, Little Mac and Mega Man turned away whistling, Villager looked at the beautiful space princess before blushing, and Bowser was covering his face with his hands. Sonic, the only one not embarrassed, sighed at the other smashers, "I'll room with her, since nobody else is gonna, come on Rosalina." he said. Everybody looked at Sonic, but he shrugged them off and went in the room with Rosalina. everybody later decided the other roommates like this: Mario/Yoshi, Bowser/Mega Man, Little Mac/ Villager, and Ct. Falcon/Marth.

**Sonic: Everybody looked at me like I was creepy, but I don't see the problem here. I'm a hedgehog and shes a human, what would i do to her? and that thing with Elise was a one sided thing from her, not me.**

**Rosalina/Sonic's room**

Sonic was happily taking a nap and Rosalina was playing with a luma she spawned when the door was knocked on the door, and Mario entered. They nodded him over and the three talked. "I',-a just making this official, but with Yoshi, will you two be in my alliance?" Mario asked, smiling. Both blue beings smiled back, "Of course, we're friends, so why wouldn't we work together? this is gonna be fun!" Rosalina exclaimed happily, her luma nodding in agreement. "Of course Mario, with your power and my speed, this alliance will win this!" Sonic cheered. They all put their hands on each other and cheered together.

**Sonic: This is great! with Mega Man and one more, we have the majority! the question is, who is going to be our last guy?**

**Cafeteria, breakfast**

When everybody woke up the next morning, they went to the cafeteria for breakfast. The cafeteria had three big tables for each of the teams, but also had a few smaller tables as well, which is where the Mario gang sat together. The five was happily chatting when Mario brought up a subject, "So, how are you two doing with the other teams?" he ask Luigi and Peach. Peach and Luigi looked at their teams before speaking, "Me, the girls, and the pokemon are working together on our team, so I'm safe." Peach said smiling. "Um, Fox approched me and offered an alliance, which I accepted. We're going to try to get DK, Link, and their two friends too join us." Luigi explained, Mario patted his brother's back. "Good job bro! We all are gonna make it far than." Mario congratulated his brother, and the five continued talking about home and other things.

**Mario: Good, I was worried they might be the first to go to smite me, but they got friends to back them up. They should do fine.**

**Gym**

After breakfast, most went to their rooms to relax, but some went to the gym. Wii Fit Trainer taught a few people who signed up for her course, which some thought was going to be easy, but put them all to the test. Snake signed up for the hardest regiment WF. Trainer had, which she watched as he went right too it and doing very well. Little Mac also was doing fine, practicing his boxing skills, and kept going at it for almost an hour until his first break. Sonic was running the track at his set pace of 200 miles per hour when he saw Bowser on the side of the track, waving him down to stop. Sonic was a little confused at what Bowser would want from him, but he stopped in front of the gigantic koopa. "What do you need Bowser?" he asked, caution in his voice. "Listen Sonic, I can tell you, Mario, and his friends are working together and i wanted to ask..." he paused for a bit, "... if I could your alliance. or at the very least, not being the for one targeted by it." Bowser said at last. Sonic looked at Bowser, not knowing how to respond to the offer. he thought for quite a bit before responding, "Bowser, I... can't make a decision like that without consulting the group. But I'll definitely think about it." Sonic said, considering the idea. Bowser nodded before leaving Sonic and lifting a 500 pound weight. Meanwhile, at almost the same exact time, Mario was telling Yoshi they should vote Bowser out first.

**Mario: I felt bad for Bowser and took him on the team, but I already regret it! I don't know what i was thinking at the time, but I'll undo it by voting him off.**

**Sonic: I honestly think it's a great idea. Though Mario might not completely agree with it, but its smart. With Bowser's power, we'll win challanges, and if we don't, his vote will make sure its not any of us going home.**

**Bowser: Before you ask, no, I won't betray them if I join, because i don't want to lose the game first.**

**Cafeteria, dinner  
**

When the smashers sat down, they saw two certain villains sitting at a table together talking. "So, How's this going on your front, with all of Mario's friends on the team?" Wolf asked Bowser, Bowser shrugged. "To be honest, I'm trying to put my hopes on Sonic to let me in their alliance so I'll survive." Bowser told. Wolf laughed at him, "Jeez Bowser, first you beg Mario and now your hoping on Sonic? your pitiful!" he laughed, Bowser groaned. "I know I'm looking silly, but since we're villains, we are the first targets. That's also why Ganondorf and Wario got eliminated, leaving us and Dedede." Bowser groaned remembering his two original potential allies. "Yeah, we are big targets. Fox is probably going to go straight for me no matter what i do, but I'll find a way." Wolf grinned as he thought of what to do."

at team Star's table, Marth saw Mario, Yoshi, Rosalina, Sonic, and Mega Man sitting together elsewhere. "I think they already have an alliance guys." he told the other three, Falcon, Villager, and Little Mac looked and gasped as they saw the team already, "what are we going to do! they'll vote us out one by one!" Villager panicked, but Marth pointed out that it was only the five. "If i guess right, Bowser is going to vote for Mario when we get to it, so if we vote with him, it'll at least be a tie breaker between him and whoever they vote for, we still have a chance." he said, nodding, unaware of what the alliance was talking about.

"So, who do you think should be our final Member?" Mario asked, three of the members thought about it, but Sonic knew who he was about to bring up. "Mario, I know you may not like this, but... how about Bowser?" he said, Mario looked him with confusion at first, but than anger. "Why would we put him in our alliance?!" Mario said, half questioning and half yelling. "Because not only will he help us win with challenges, but he directly offered me his loyalty. And from what i could tell, he was was completely honest about it." Sonic finished, Mario looked mad, but Rosalina was thinking about it. "Mario, if you think about it strategically, he's right. Bowser really doesn't want to lose, and after this vote, he wouldn't be able to betray us anyway, otherwise he'd be eliminated." Rosalina commented. Yoshi and Mega Man nodded, but Mario hit the table, "I only let him on the team because he begged for it! and now you want him in our alliance because he's begging for it as well?!" he yelled. Before anyone could argue, he stormed off, getting the attention of everybody.

**Luigi: What could have gotten my brother so mad? What did they say to him?**

**Midnight**

As the clock strock midnight, many alarms went off in the mansion, waking up all the smashers abruptly. "Smasher! time to get up for your first challenge!" David's voice boomed through speakers. All the smashers groaned as they got out their beds and headed for the center room.

**Zelda: What the heck David! You're making us waking up in the middle of the night for the first fricking challenge! I thought that was going to happen later, not the first one!**

David smiled as he saw the sleepy smashers in front of him in their teams. "Hope you had a goodnight sleep, because its time for your first team challenge!" they groaned and glared at David, but nodded back. He told them to followed him through the mansion, which they did without question.

When they got to one of the many locked doors in the mansion, David stopped and faced the smashers. "Behind this door is a challenge that I'll simply name 'Midnight maze', where you and your team must complete a incredibly hard maze. A roof is on for those jumpers and climbers who think of cheating, so that won't happen. simple rules, just get everyone on your team through the maze, and last team to finish will be put up for the elimination right after the challenge." when David gasped, some looked worried that the elimination ceremony was also tonight, but didn't say anything.

**Samus: 'oh hey, wake up guys, a challenge and elimination is happening while your exhausted and I don't give a crap' is what he basically said. **

The three teams stood in front of the door, ready to enter the maze. "Remember, everyone must make it on your team too win. the challenge starts when the door opens." Daivd said, everyone already in position. And, when he snapped his fingers, the door opened. all ran in as fast as they could, but Fox was pushed down at the beginning by somebody, falling on his face as everyone entered the maze. David laughed at Fox before Fox got up and went in the maze.

**Fox: That sucked. That's all I have to say about the subject.**

Team Viper looked at each other, knowing if they stuck together they would lose, so they split up fast. Team Star and Rose did split up, but a minute later. Sonic ran as he could through the maze, checking every corner he could, but he still had not found the exit. Samus was with Pikachu and Olimar, carrying them both on her shoulders. Ct. Falcon told Mac and Mega Man they should follow them, which the did, because he said he knew where to go.

**Ct. Falcon: it's a maze, how hard can it be?**

Falco somehow got to the end first, he didn't even remember the path he took to get there. Sonic got there second, and Snake third. "Three people got it, now to wait for the rest." David said to the camera. a few minutes Roy and Ivysuar (who Red picked for the challenge) got there next, along with Zelda. The next person to get there was Mario, who had found Luigi and Peach and brought them as well. Sonic looked displeased at Mario but said nothing.

**Sonic: Mario, they're still on a different team! You can't help them or we'll lose!**

Wolf came next, and he was followed by the two monkeys DK and Diddy. Following close behind was WF. Trainer and Rosalina. Rosalina looked scared that only Mario and Sonic on her team were here, so she sent her luma in to help the rest. Link made it next, but told his team Toon Link took another way, and they sighed. Dedede and Bowser made it next. "Hmm, i thought we were going to be last Bowser. good for us!" Dedede cheered, Bowser groaned. The luma Rosalina sent in had found Villager and brought him back. Villager thanked the two and moved to his group.

Fox, after the horrible start, made it in time, followed by Lucario. The trio of Samus, Olimar, and Pikachu came in next. They looked at there team and saw everyone there and cheered. "Congradulations Team Rose! Your safe!" David announced, they cheered again. Snake sighed and told his team to stay put, he went back in the maze.

For ten minutes nobody came out, and the two teams looked worried. When they heard many footsteps, the all looked and saw Yoshi coming in with Marth. There team cheered and waited for the rest. For another five minutes, it was dead silent, until they heard footsteps again. they looked in the maze and saw Snake had found and brought both Pichu and Toon Link. "They were both on opposite sides of the maze, so it took me a while to get them both." Snake said, but his team didn't hear him as they cheered loudly that they won. "Congratulations, you as safe as well Viper!" David exclaimed. Snake's team cheered for him again before turning back to David. "Good job two Team Rose and Team Viper, you may go back to bed." The two teams smiled tiredly as they left and went to bed. David turned the the saddened team Star, "And I'm afraid that means you lost." he snapped his fingers and Ct. Falcon, Little Mac, and Mega Man magically appeared. "You must come with me to the elimination ceremony outside the mansion." he said sadly. Team Star sadly tredged on towards the dreaded elimination ceremony.

**Ct. Falcon: that maze was harder than I expected.**

the team walked to the ceremony in two separate sets, those in Mario's alliance and those who weren't. "I say Ct. Falcon, He got us lost in the maze and we lost the challenge because we followed him." Mega Man told them, and they all nodded except Mario, "I... I'm still going to vote for Bowser, no matter what you say." Mario said, and before they could comment back, he walked faster and left. Sonic sighed, thought for a bit and decided what he thought best. He went over to Bowser quickly whispered, "Vote for Falcon and your in." Bowser looked confused a second, but nodded and Sonic got back to his group before the others noticed he was gone.

**Sonic: I think what i did was the right thing.**

**Elimination ceremony, outside**

The ten heroes sat on some bleachers that were outside, and David stood on a foot tall platform. it was very starry outside, but the tension between the ten was thick. "Team Star, this is the first elimination, so I'll explain how it works. I will ask you some questions and after that you shall vote who will be elimination, and whoever has the most votes will be eliminated. Simple, Isn't it?" David chuckled, but nobody else laughed.

David turned to Falcon, "So Falcon, how does it feel to be one of the reasons your team lost?" David asked? Falcon slumped a little before answering. "Honestly, it feels bad. And even though it was a hard maze, I think i lost the challenge for us, which Mario and his friends will probably vote on me." Falcon said.

David turned to Mario's alliance. "Is it true that you guys are voting for him?" he asked, they just nodded, all except Mario. "What's on your mind Mario?" he asked the plumber. Mario sighed before talking, "I really wanted to vote for somebody else tonight," his glare was at Bowser, "But my alliance is voting otherwise." Before David could ask, Sonic answered. "It's because it's the smartest thing to do right now Mario, we still value your opinion, but we're doing whats best for the alliance." Sonic said sadly to the plumber. Mario sighed before slouching in his seat.

"You may now come to vote. the votes will be put on paper by writing who you want to go's name on it. I will read the votes once they are all in." David announced, his voice serious. the ten nodded before Mario went up to vote.

Mario's vote: Bowser "You begged to come in, that's is the ONLY reason I let you in. I'm making up for it."

Sonic's vote: Ct. Falcon "Nothing personal buddy, it's just the game."

Ct. Falcon's vote: Mario "Voting for you will hopefully make it a draw. I'll have to go on from there."

Bowser's vote: ? "I just hope that this is the best choice I make."

David grabbed the box the all put there votes in and put it in his hands, "I shall read the names for the votes." he said, all looked at him intensely, "first vote: Bowser" He said. Bowser looked at Sonic to ask why, but he shrugged. "Second vote: Falcon, third vote: Mario, one for each right now" Falcon looked like he was on the edge of his seat, and Mario was scared to hear his name. "Four vote: Mario, Fifth vote: Mario, Sixth vote, Falcon, Seventh: Mario, eighth: Falcon, ninth: Falcon." Both were on the edge of his seat, because they knew one of them was going, Mario looked at Bowser, who was calm about the whole thing. David than read the last name.

"The first person voted off the smashing game is... Ct. Falcon, with the vote 5-1-4." David said, Ct. Falcon's worriness turned to dread, than to acceptance as he stood up and started to leave the mansion without talking to anybody, he just waved goodbye.

**Ct. Falcon (Eliminated): I feel horrible being the first voted off the team. It was because of that stupid and difficult maze. I have nobody to cheer for, so I will say I enjoyed the time I was here and good-luck to everyone.**

David clapped, making everyone turn his head to him, "For your sake, I hope you don't lose twice. you may go to bed." he said, before snapping his fingers and teleporting away. the nine members of team Star walked to their rooms, Mario glooming and relieved at the same time. "You wasted your vote on me Mario. If i voted for you tonight with the rest of them, you would have gone home and your alliance would have failed. You should just think about that for a bit." Boswer said matter-a-factly to Mario. Mario looked at the koopa, wanting to protest, but couldn't. He was about to have gotten his whole alliance destroyed just for revenge, but Bowser spared him. He would hold it over his head for the rest of his life.

**Bowser: I am a koopa that will keep his word no matter what. Mario, though as tempting as it was to get rid of you as it was, was in Sonic's alliance, and i joined it. You'll thank me one day.**

**Sonic: Mario, what Bowser said was true, if he wanted to, we would have lost this alliance. I think I might have to hold the alliance in place for now, seeing how you currently are.**

* * *

_The first to fall is Captain falcon, but the trouble in team Star is far from over. Will Mario's alliance hold, or is it really Sonic's? How will the non alliance members last? Will Mario ever accept Bowser? and How is the other team's faring in their matters?_

_Find out next time on the smashing game._


	4. Tag! Your Dead!

_Last__ time: Team Star lost the challenge, making them the first team to vote someone off. Mario wasted his vote on Bowser, Making Bowser the swing vote between the Drifters and the Alliance. Ultimately, Bowser kept his promise to Sonic and voted with the alliance to get rid of Captain Falcon. Will Mario stay sane from the development, or will Sonic truly take the alliance from under him? How are the other teams faring? And who will be the next to leave._

_find out now, on the Smashing Game._

* * *

**The next day, morning.**

Everyone woke up a little grouchy, due to the lack of sleep last night. When everybody got out of their rooms and hallways, they saw that the wall that holds their pictures was missing Captain Falcon, meaning he was eliminated. Many looked surprised at not who was eliminated, but at Mario, who looked gloomy. His brother and Peach went up to him and comforted him, not knowing what happened. They looked at Mario's alliance, and was very surprised to see Bowser standing with them. The five looked at Mario with some pity, but the three drifters was filled with envy of his alliance. Peach called Rosalina and Yoshi over, and the five friends slowly walked towards breakfast.

**Samus: Mario looked a little... defeated this morning.**

**Cafeteria, breakfast**

At Team Viper, Pichu and Toon Link sat with Snake, and they were watching Fox talk with Link and the two monkeys. "What do you think? it looks like Fox is making an alliance." Snake said. The two nodded back, "But they Won't beat us." Wolf said, walking over to the table with his food.

**Flashback, in the maze**

"Um... thank you for coming to get us Snake." mumbled, him and Pichu following Snake out. Snake stopped and turned too the two, surprising them, "Listen, this is a one time offer, me and Wolf are working together, and you two can join as well." he said. Both looked at Snake, wondering why, "If you two and your buddies vote with us, and we'll make it through the game together. Now, are you two going to join me or not?" Snake said, putting no emotion in his voice, scaring the little two. Pichu looked scared but nodded, but questioned, "Will you be sure that we can make it through to the end with you guys?" he asked Snake. Snake just shrugged, making no promises, "You'll make it farther than the next elimination, guaranteed" he said. T. Link looked on the fence for a bit, but finally nodded and the three got out the maze.

**End Flashback**

At Team Rose, the pokemon and the girls (minus peach, who was with Mario) sat on one side of the table, and the boys sat on the other side. "So... Bounty hunter in space right? I also hunt bad guys, though I'm a space cop, but..." Falco started, but Samus hushed him, not wanting to hear him. Falco sat silently slouched for the rest of the meal. Dedede tried to scare the unaware Falco and banged the table, but Falco didn't flinch, Pikachu did. He screeched and jumped into Samus's lap, scared. Samus looked at the scared Pikachu gently and petted him before giving a death glare to Dedede. Dedede felt to full effect and also did nothing for the rest of the meal.

**Pikachu(translated): I wasn't really scared you know. But it was the perfect opportunity to get Samus to like me more and hate Dedede as well, so it was a win-win situation for me.**

As Yoshi and Rosalina were comforting Mario, and Mega man was talking to the rest of the team, it left Sonic and Bowser at the alliance table together. they didn't talk for the first minute, but Bowser was bored so he struck up a conversation, "So... from what I heard from Eggman, he thinks your the most annoying creature in the universe. I personally say Mario, but is he yours?" Bowser asked. Sonic thought for a bit before laughing, "That egghead is just mad because I can kick his butt before he can even finish his monologue." Sonic said casually, both laughed. "Well, he might also be a little jealous of me as well. You want to know why?" Bowser asked, Sonic nodded. "He's jealous because not only do I get invited to karting and golf by Peach, I actually get in Super Smash Bros and beat him in the Olympics!" Bowser laughed. Sonic snickered before joining Bowser in laughing at his rival.

**Bowser: Heh, the hedgehog isn't half bad you know. He's nothing like Mario, who's an asshole, he's just carefree and does what he feels like. If he went against me I probably wouldn't like him either, but I'm not, so he's cool as of right now.**

**Sonic: Bowser seems cool, in a way. Kinda like a guy you see be a jerk to a lot of people, but for some reason is nice to you? That's Bowser.**

** 's room**

WF. Trainer was asleep in the room, leaving Samus time to think. "Hmm... Who should be the first to go..." She was thinking out loud. She heard a knock on her door. "Pi Pi!" she heard, she opened the door and Pikachu leaped in her arms. "Pikachu...? what are you doing here?" She asked the pokemon, but he just cuddled in her arms gently. Samus sighed and held the Pikachu as she laid back down on the bed, it happily laying on her chest.

**Samus: I think Pikachu really likes me. I never had a pet, but... Pikachu might want to be mine.**

**Pikachu (translated): Its all a part of the plan... well, except the part where she hugs me and stuff, I like that.**

**Link/Toon Link's room**

Link and his little copy talked about Snake's alliance, and Link looked disgusted. "Come on man, Snake is super strong! If we follow him, we'll make it through the whole game!" Toon Link yelled to his partner, but he shook his head. "Buddy, I guess you don't know it yet, but me, Luigi, Fox, and the Dk duo are already together in an alliance." Link said, Toon Link gasped, "But I already said that no matter what, I would vote with Snake! You got to vote with us!" Said, screaming at his other self. Link sighed and kneeled down. "If you already promised that you would vote for Snake, than you can't break it, but I can't break mine ethier. I hope you understand, and we won't vote for you." Link told . sighed before nodding along.

** : I know we're the same person and all, but I can't stand his personality! How can someone not be eager to side with himself!** **I have to do something, but what...**

**Lunch, cafeteria**

David announced that they would have their next challenge after lunch, So They all ate minor foods, so they wouldn't be slowed down. Snake and Fox both went up too Red, "I want you in my alliance." they both said at the same time. Fox and Snake glared at each other before yelling uncomprihensible words that Red didn't understand. Red stood up and summoned his pokemon, "Um, You guys talk to my pokemon, whoever they agree with I'll vote for. Now leave me alone!" Red yelled before running away. Fox and Snake looked at each other stupidly, but put their points for their alliances to the three pokemon.

**Snake: I looked stupid talking to three pokemon, but I need him, otherwise my alliance will fail.**

**Outside, challenge time**

As the Smashers came outside, David stood next outside with a table filled with some collars, smirking as the contestants walked towards him. "Welcome everybody, to your next challenge, I'm sure you are wondering what these collars here are for?" he asked, quite a few nodded. "Well, Crazy Hand Gave me the idea that people would like to see you suffer, so this next challenge will do just that." Some looked scared now. "These collars will be used in a game that will be named 'Tag! you're dead!', in which after every minute the collar will shock the person who is it. The game will last until everyone on a team is eliminated. Simple game, the only rule is that you can't tag the person who tagged you back." He said, Team Star groaned, "But we're down a player! aren't you going to make one of their members sit out?!" Little Mac yelled. David snicked, "Yeah, maybe next time, just don't get caught for your team." David said, smiling as he snapped his fingers and the collars were on everybody. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Your collar will beep red when you're it." he said, suddenly Falco's collar was flashing. Everybody was going in different directions and Falco groaned as he started to chase people, not wanting to be out.

It took Falco 50 seconds, but he caught DK, who was trying to climb up the mansion, and unable to tag Falco back, was shocked and eliminated. The next collar to beep was Olimar's, who was right next to Bowser. He tagged him and ran along, Leaving Bowser to perish by shock a minute later. Sonic's color beeped next, who just sat for 50 second doing nothing, than, with his super speed, tagged Peach a second before it shocked her. Luigi was about to check on the princess, but he beeped, so he quickly looked for anyone around him, 40 seconds later he found his brother and, with reluctance, tagged him. Mario looked at his brother, they both nodded and, 5 seconds before the shock was coming, Luigi threw Mario in the air and he tagged the floating Dedede a second before the shock, making Dedede fall painfully to the ground as he was shocked.

**Luigi: I couldn't let my brother get eliminated, his team needs to not lose twice in a row.**

Zelda had switched magically to sheik when her color beeped, and used her ninja-like stealth to tag Wolf and he was shocked. Snake's color beeped, but with his stealth he tagged Villager and he was shocked. Mario's collar beeped next, and he ran as fast as he could until after 30 seconds, he found Samus, but she had her whip out and was using it too keep Mario away from her. Mario had 10 seconds left and decided to go all out, taking the whip hard and tagged her before the shock got him, and she was eliminated. But Mario didn't last much longer as Diddy was beeping and tagged him, and because he was injured from the whip, he was out when time ran out. Rosalina was next, she sent her luma up in the air to look for people, and it found Pikachu, and she ran and tagged the pokemon before time was up, and shocked Pikachu, but he happily enjoyed the shock.

**Pikachu(translated): I should ask to keep that collar, it felt really nice!**

Falco beeped again, "Aww come on, I already was it!" he yelled before running to find somebody, but was unsuccessful and was shocked. Link beeped, but because he had the armor on and was slow, he was shocked. Pichu's collar beeped, but after having seen Pikachu enjoy it, he just happily waited until he was shocked, enjoying it as well. Fox beeped and ran to find somebody, and he saw little mac and Marth together, but he knew they were both fast and dashed over there with fox illusion and touched Marth, and not wanting to tag his fellow teammate, took the shock. Olimar beeped again, and he sent out his pikmin to find somebody, and they forcefully brought back Diddy kong, who was than tagged and shocked. Yoshi beeped, and ran around like crazy for 30 seconds and was tired out, He was about to give up on the 45 second mark when Sonic came over and tagged himself on Yoshi, Yoshi looked surprised, but accepted the gesture and Sonic ran and tagged Snake at 59, giving him the unwanted shock.

**Sonic: Having my speed in this challenge is great, especially when it comes to helping out my teammates.**

Sheik beeped, and looked for 30 second and found nobody, she sighed and took a different approach. She change back and called for help, and came to her aid, only to find her fine and himself tagged, getting the shock. Lucario's color beeped, and he used his aura sense to track and find Zelda, who he tagged before she could react and she was shocked. WF. Trainer's collar beeped and she panicked and came out of her hiding spot too look for somebody, but found nobody and was shocked. Rosalina beeped again, and she looked around and saw Olimar and went to tag him, but his pikmin had formed a dome over him. She and her luma tried to break through the pikmin to tag him, but she was a second to late to get through and was shocked, Olimar sighing in relief.

**Olimar: My pikmin have both helped me tag someone and kept me from being tagged as well. I'm glad I have these creatures with me.**

Roy beeped his collar, and he looked for a bit until he found Little Mac, but Little Mac ran to fast fir him to get and he was shocked. Squrtile had his collar beep and he ran out to fine anybody, but he found nobody and was painfully shocked. Fox beeped again and he found Sonic hiding and used his Fox illusion to tag him, but after he did he was Yoshi standing there as well. Sonic tagged Yoshi and the dinosaur caught Fox and Fox took the shock, Yoshi and Sonic high fived. Luigi's collar beeped and he ran and ran as quickly as he could, but was in the end shocked. the remaining contestants cheered and came out of hiding.

"Team Viper has ran out of members and is out. they are up for elimination!" David announced, the other teams cheered, but David stopped him, "Now before we end this, the remaining contestants will compete for a secret reward!" David announced, the six remainers gulped, "There will be three people who get it, and only for those three." He said, Yoshi's collar beeped, everybody else quickly running. Yoshi tried to get anyone, but was shocked 60 seconds later.

**Yoshi: How was I supposed to know we were getting a bonus round! I was just happy from not getting shocked either...**

Sonic beeped, and with his speed, he looked around, but couldn't find either Lucario or Olimar, so after 55 seconds, he sadly tagged Mega Man. Mega Man looked shocked at sonic before literally getting shocked by the collar.

**Sonic: He said it was for a reward. Sorry Mega Man, I didn't want to get you, but i want to reward.**

Little Mac gasped as he saw Sonic tag Mega Man, but couldn't grasp it because his collar beeped and he ran after Sonic, But he was way too fast to get caught and he was to last to sucumb to getting shocked. "Congradulats to Sonic, Lucario, and Olimar for being the three winners!" David annouced to the rest of their teams, and they clapped for them, Team Viper already sadly went in. "Everyone else may go in. You three come with me." David said, the rest of team Rose and Star went in and Lucario, Olimar, and Sonic followed David.

**David's office**

"Welcome to my office, which is the most secure room in the mansion." He told the three, who nodded. "What is this reward David?" Sonic asked. "I'm about to get to it Sonic, patience." He said, Sonic quieted down sadly. "Now you three will have the option to tell or give this to anyone, just so you know." David said before pulling out three little mini thropies of himself, "These here are immunity trophies, and you can use it to make any vote cast to you not count, saving yourself from elimination." He said, the three gasped "So we get to use those to stop ourselves from getting eliminated?" Olimar questioned, David nodded. "Yes, but only once, and before I call the votes. Your going to have to use strategy and gut feeling to know when to play it. it is usable throughout the game until the finals." David said, handing the three the statues. Lucario looked at the statue and could see the extreme detail, "You must have a big ego to make trophies of yourself." Lucario commented, David smirked at the remark. "Guilty. Now don't lose them, and enjoy having the power that no other contestants have." David commented before snapping his fingers and teleporting the three out of his room.

**Lucario: hmm... this will defiantly help me on, but should I or should I not tell Pikachu about it...**

**Sonic: YEAH! this is awesome! Now i can have a guaranteed trip through an elimination.**

**Olimar: with this, I'm actually a threat in this game. Now when to use it will be the only question.**

**Red/Pichu's room**

Pichu left the room to be with Snake's alliance, leaving Red and his three pokemon in his room togther. "Now you guys point these two out, the people they want to eliminate." Red said to his pokemon, putting two pictures of two of his teammates on the bed. "You guys are going to decide which one I'm voting for. majority wins alright?" Red said. Charzard, Squrtile, and Ivysuar looked at the pictures carefully. Charzard pointed at one, and Squrtile and Ivysuar pointed at the other. "I guess I know who I'm voting for than." Red said, taking a nap before the elimination.

**Elimination ceremony**

Team Viper sat on the bleachers, David standing heroicly on his little podium. "This is the elimination ceremony, where you guys will vote for who you think needs to go home, and the one with the most votes is eliminated. But first, some questions." David said, Pointing towards Luigi.

"Luigi, since you lasted the longest on your team in the challenge today, I'll ask you the question. What does it look like on your team to your eyes?" David asked. Luigi thought for a second before replying, "Well David... I think it is really good for me, but it is Team Snake versus team Fox, with one deciding vote." he said, pointing towards Red.

David turned to red, "So since you're the deciding vote, have you already decided who you are voting with?" David asked, Red nodded. "I let my pokemon choose, since they are the ones truly playing, but yeah, I know my vote, and nothing will change it." Red said confidently. "Well if you know it won't change your mind, than let's get right towards voting. Snake, you first, as team leader." David said. Snake nodded and went up.

Snake's vote: Fox "If we take out their leader, the alliance will fall apart."

Fox's vote: Pichu "I know I want to vote for wolf, but if we get a challenge that requires muscle, Pichu won't help. sorry buddy, but its for the best."

Red's vote: ? "I know this is hard for me to do, but It's the right thing for the team."

David took the box they placed the votes in and took them out. "I will now read the votes." David announced, everyone on the edge of their seats. "first vote: Pichu, Second vote: Fox." David started, Fox and Pichu looked a little unnerved, one of them being eliminated, they both hoped it was the other. "Third vote: Pichu, Fourth: Fox, Fifth: Fox, Sixth: Pichu, Seventh: Pichu, Eighth: Fox." Both contestants were looking unnerved, looked sadly at their alliances, hoping. "The Ninth vote: Pichu, the tenth vote and the next to be eliminate from the Smashing game is... Pichu." David announced. Fox wiped the sweat off his face, but Pichu went down sadly. Red sent out his three pokemon and the pokemon hugged before Pichu left.

**Pichu (translated/eliminated): I didn't think I would make it far in the game, but atleast I beat Captain Falcon. I know Red voted for me, but I hope he and my three friend pokemon he owns does well. I also will cheer for my big brother of sorts, Pikachu. I had fun while I was here, and I even got this amazing collar! *Points to shock collar* goodbye everyone! I'll miss being here.**

David turned to the nine remaining members of team Viper, "You may leave now. And you better hope you don't see me here again." David said before the nine left.

**Red: Goodbye Pichu, you are an amazing pokemon, and I hope to see you battle my team when your stronger.**

**Snake: Now my team is at the same situation team Star's drifters are in. I got to win all the future challenges or my team will be picked of, maybe first even me.**

* * *

_Pichu was seen as weak, and was eliminated to help the team. Will snake be able to stop his alliance from being picked off, or is he doomed before that happens? Does Fox see his alliance truly equal to him, or just his minions. Who will lose the next challenge? Who will Be eliminated?_

_Find out next time on the Smashing Game._


	5. shoot out and Deception!

_Last time: Team Viper lost the challenge, and the other teams were safe from elimination; But the true champions were Sonic, Olimar, and Lucario, who won immunity trophies. Team Viper was divided into two sets by Fox and Snake, leaving Red to decide who he would follow. In the end, Red chose to align with Fox and his alliance voted out Pichu, the weakest on the team. Was it the right decision to go with Fox? Will all be as planned in Team Rose, or is there something bad going to happen? Will Team Star get organized and work together, or lose another challenge? find out now, on The Smashing Game._

* * *

**Snake: Well... It looks like my alliance is going to be the one on the chopping block. Link won't take out his mini self so its me or Wolf, we got to keep winning challenges to survive.**

**Waking up, center room**

When they smashers woke up, they entered and looked at the pictures on the wall, seeing that Pichu's was taken down. Though Pikachu looked a little saddened, most showed no surprise. They went to breakfast without much trouble, other than a few bad jokes from Dedede.

**Pikachu (translated): Sorry I couldn't see you off Pichu, Happy late goodbye from me.**

**Cafeteria, breakfast**

everybody other than the Mario gang sat at their main tables, leaving a lot of tension in the air. At team Viper, Wolf and Fox sat on opposite sides of the table, glaring at each other viciously, Snake happily enjoying it. 'Atleast I won't be the first to go. With Fox in charge, he'll gun for Wolf. But I still want to keep Wolf if I can.' Snake thought as he saw that Wolf and Fox were about to go full force until the rest of the table stopped them and held them down.

Team Rose had sat on opposite sides, boys on one side, girls and pokemon on the other like usual. Olimar was giving some of his extra food when he saw the white pikmin he had going over to Lucario, who looked at the creature confused. "White pikmin are attracted to aura and are resistant to it, if you wanted to know." Olimar stated, getting a few looks of confusion from some of his teammates, but Lucario nodded and petted the white pikmin, both trying not to look at each other.

**Lucario: With the immunity trophy, Olimar will be a threat, but the rest of the team mainly was happy from having immunity that night and forgot we got a 'secret' prize along with Sonic.**

At team Star, the three newcomers- Mega Man, Little Mac, and Villager- talked happily about the experience they had in the game so far. Sonic put his feet on the table and ate the chili dogs he got. Bowser ordered a feast and ate as fast as he could, chomping loudly, grossing out everybody but Sonic, who was doing the same with his chili dogs.

**Gym, 2 hours later**

Many were working under hard stress, WF. Trainer had made today a day to do double their normal regiments, so they were all completely worn out when they got a surprise visit from David in the Gym. "Hello Smashers, I'm sure you saw that your training regiment went up a notch?" he said with a smirk, getting some tired nods and a growl from somebody. "It's so you can get ready for quite a physical challenge coming up, so be prepared, because after lunch tomorrow, it will come." he said, snapping his fingers and teleporting away. A few looked at their teams/friends nervously, hoping that they would be prepared for what David said would be a very physical challenge.

**Samus: So that's why we're working like dogs. I would rather relax and stretch for a big event, but David 'knows whats best for us' as a parent would put... *grumbles and curses under breath***

**Fox/Luigi's room**

Fox was just laying on his bed after the harsh workout when Luigi came in, somehow not that tired and started to talk to Fox. "Um, Fox? I just want you to know that even though you are enemies with Wolf, you should think about who you eliminate before you aim at them." Luigi said. Fox turned his head to the plumber, "And why wouldn't we aim for Wolf even if he wasn't my enemy? He's very fast and strong and will be a threat to everybody." Fox said, sitting up on his bed. "I know, its just... Mario nearly ruined his alliance because he voted for Bowser when the team was aiming for Captain Falcon. I won't say anymore about it, but don't make the same mistake, okay?" Luigi said as he laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Fox stayed awake a little longer before going to sleep himself.

**Fox: What Luigi told me about Mario making a mistake like that... I'll think about it.**

**Marth's room**

With Falcon gone and having the room to himself, he invited Villager and Little Mac to his room and they had a couple Root Beers together. "So how do you guys feel about being in danger of elimination? I sure don't like it." Little Mac said, starting up a conversation. "I Don't either, considering they might either take my friends or take me." Villager said, Marth nodded in agreement. "They may go for the strongest of the three of us, or the weakest." Marth said, Little Mac thought for a bit. "So all I have to do is be better than one of you and worse than the other and I'll be safe?" he stupidly asked, getting a glare from the others. "Hey i was kidding! you don't have to glare at me about it..." he said, the three going into an awkward silence.

**Lucario/Pikachu's room**

Lucario stared at the trophy he won from the challenge. 'How will I use this? I know I'm going to save it until I need it, but do I need more people than Pikachu by my side...' he was thinking as Pikachu walked in the room. Lucario than quickly hid the trophy from his roommate.

**Lucario: I got to keep this too myself, the less people know, the more surprising it will be when I use it.**

**Outside, challenge time**

after a peaceful lunch, the smashers went outside to where David told them to go. They saw David standing there on a platform with a big smile. "Good afternoon smashers, are you prepared for this challenge?" he asks. He gets a nod from all of them. "First though, Team Rose will need to sit somebody out." he said. Team Rose thought for a bit until they decide to sit Peach out. "Now I need the fastest member, the strongest member, and the member with the best aim to step forward for their teams." David said. the teams each thought about who they would send for their teams and they choose the following for each:

Runners: Sonic (obviously), Pikachu, Fox

Lifters: Bowser, Dedede, Donkey Kong

Shooters: Mega Man, Samus, Snake

Everybody else was walked toward a giant horizontal pole which they were told to wait by. "Everybody else shall be holding on to the pole, trying not to fall off. Simple task right? wrong." David pointed towards three platforms with guns on them in the distance, each having a hose connected to them. the hose ran under a giant heavy block to three treadmills. " The three shooters will aim for you, trying to knock you off the pole with plasma shots. But for them to shoot, the runners will be on a treadmill, powering up the shots, and with the heavy stones blocking the power to the gun, the lifters must hold up the blocks so the power will get to the gun. the task is for the shooters to knock off the other teams members before their own falls. When the last member of a team falls, they lose and must go to elimination tonight." David said. The smashers that didn't get a job all grabbed the pole, holding on as it went 20 feet in the air. "Ready... GO!" David said, making the nine smasher start their assignments.

The runners ran as fast as they could, Sonic taking it easy at first by running at the same pace as Fox and Pikachu. the lifters lifted the heavy blocks for their teams, Bowser and DK getting theirs first, Dedede had to get a good grip before slowly lifting. Snake and Mega Man's gun glowed, signaling they could shoot. they both shot, but only Snake's made contact, hitting Mario, but he took it and stayed on. Samus's gun glowed and she headshot Marth, making the swordsman fall down to the ground unconscious. Mega Man's glowed again first, showing Sonic speeded up to power it faster, and taking the opportunity to hit the small alien Olimar, easily knocking him off.

**Olimar: That thing packs a big punch, how did Mario take it?**

Snake and Samus's gun glowed and the first to shoot was Samus at Link, but he put his shield in front of his chest and deflected the shot. Snake fired and hit Roy, who groaned and fell down. Mega Man was charged again and fired, hitting Zelda in the arm, making her and fall. Samus glared at Mega Man and put her next shot at Little Mac and hit him in the chest, sending him back hard to the ground. Snake was about to shoot, but DK slipped and fell, covering the cord with the block and not letting him shoot, he cursed under his breath as DK raised it up and the gun started charging again.

Mega Man felt that they need to win, so he turned to Sonic and told him to speed up, which he did. When Mega Man fired the next shot, it threw him back as the charged shot headed towards the smashers. it was so big that it hit Luigi, Falco, and Toon Link, knocking them all off. Samus looked and counted that only two of her teammates were on the poles now. She panicked as she shot at Link, who deflected the shot again, and Snake hit WF. Trainer, leaving only Lucario for team Rose. Mega Man and Snake aimed their shots at Lucario, but the aura pokemon sensed it and barely dodged it time, still hanging on the pole.

Samus turned to Pikachu, who looked tired as he ran, Fox was as well, but Sonic still looked fine. Samus thought for a second before yelling to Pikachu, "He didn't say you can't use your electricity Pikachu! Use it to power the shot!" she said. Pikachu nodded and started to eletricute the treadmill, sending the power to Samus. "Sonic! I gotta stop them! Full power!" Mega Man yelled. Sonic ran as fast as the speed of sound to power the gun up, both Samus and Mega Man's gun charged beyond belief as Fox collapsed from exhaustion.

As Samus and Mega Man simultaneously fired their guns, the treadmills stopped working and the mansion's lights flickered off, than back on. the blasts combined and hit everybody, the flash blinding everyone else watching. Even David was knocked back quite a bit even though he was farther away. When about a minute passed David went and checked the pole to see if anyone was still on.

When he looked, he saw that the only two that were left was the Mario bros. Mario and Luigi. their teams cheered as they saw they were on. "Those were the only power stars we brought bro. They went to good use." Mario said, Luigi nodded. "I have to set the rules more carefully to not let it get that out of control again... But congratulations to teams Star and Viper!" he said, the teams cheered as they painfully left the scene, leaving Team Rose and David.

"While I will admit that it was smart of you to do that, you sadly still lost. Meet me tonight for your first elimination." David said, teleporting away from the now depressed team. "Stupid Power stars..." Samus grumbled. Everybody but Peach agreed. "Well, they were only allowed to bring one each. We'll get them next time!" Peach said, trying to cheer her team up. They were not cheered up and sadly went in the mansion.

**Zelda/Peach's room**

The girls and pokemon sat in the room, talking about who they should send home. "Personally, I say get rid of the little guy, Olimar." Zelda said. Lucario shook his head, "He isn't the best choice, because he is pretty strong for his size. Me and him even won the last challenge together." Lucario said, Pikachu nodded and said something in pokemon. "Pikachu says we should go for Roy. He it truly the weakest link on the team. he did the poorest of us in most challenges too." Lucario said. The girls thought for a bit before agreeing. "Okay, all of our votes will be fore Roy." Samus said, the girls went to chatting together as Pikachu left the room.

**Lucario: I don't need to get Olimar out right now, even though he has that trophy. **

**Falco/Dedede's room**

The boys all sat down in the room, trying to decide what to do. "Samus is strong in challenges, so we'll still need her. Wii Fit Trainer is good as well." Falco started. "So you say we should go for one of the princesses?" Roy asks, Falco nods. "I personally say it should be Zelda. If we get rid of Peach, The Mario brothers and her friends will definitely aim to get rid of us later, and they all have strong alliances as I've heard. Zelda had only the Links, we can take them." Olimar said. Falco understood immediately but Dedede and Roy took a bit to get the logic behind his words. Little did they know they had a small yellow mouse spying on them, hearing their entire conversation. Pikachu got back and told what he heard to Lucario.

**Pikachu(translated): Now that we know who they are aiming for, our plan can go into effect.**

**Elimination ceremony**

Team Rose lined up on the bleachers, with a smiling David standing on a platform in front of them. "Welcome Team Rose. Before you all vote, I'm going to ask you some questions that the audience must be dying to ask." David started, turning towads Samus.

"Samus, your quick thinking to save your team with that final blast was genius, only to be stopped by the Mario brothers, how does that feel?" David asks. Samus turned to Peach a second before replying, "Well, with Peach here, they probably didn't do it on purpose, but to protect themselves, so I'll forgive them this once." Samus said, getting a smile from Peach.

"Olimar, you're stronger than you look and very smart, do you think they will target you tonight?" David asked, Olimar shook his head. "I think I can guess who they will go for, but it's not me. Not yet anyway, probably next elimination." Olimar said. David nodded in agreement and turned to Lucario.

"Lucario, with you and Pikachu with the girls, do you think that this vote will go well for you two?" David asks. "David, if everything goes right and there is no traitors among us, than we know who is going home tonight." Lucario said, David nodded with him. "Good answer, now lets get to voting." David said, Samus went up to vote.

Samus's Vote: Roy "You are the weakest, and in my opinion the dumbest, person on the team. Goodbye."

Falco's Vote: Zelda "Nothing personal babe, but its you girls or us guys."

"I will now take the votes and count them, when I read them you are eliminated." he paused, when nothing happened, he continued. "First vote: Roy" Roy looked shocked, thinking they would go for someone else. "Second: Zelda" Zelda looked up, staying calm but slightly nervous. "Third: Roy, Fourth: Zelda, Fifth: Zelda, sixth and seventh: Roy, eighth is Zelda again. Four for each of you." Roy was completly freaked out now, seeing he would probably go home. Zelda knows she is probably safe, but is still a little worried. "The ninth vote: Roy, and the Tenth and final vote..." David started, Roys was about to stand to leave, knowing it was him. "... Zelda. Folks, we have a tie." David finished.

Roy and Zelda both looked shocked, and so did their teammates. "How is it a tie!" Samus screamed, she looked at he alliance. Peach was scared and hugging Zelda, the pokemon as well. "You!" she pointed to Wii Fit trainer, "You voted with the guys!" she yelled. "What! I didn't do that!" WF. Trainer yelled back, but both was stopped by David. "Listen, since there is a tie, we must have a tie breaker. Will the two up for elimination come up." He said, both Zelda and Roy came up.

Suddenly, after David snapped both hands, they battlefield arena was floating in the air. Both Zelda and Roy was on it as David explained, "Since you are all fighters, I have decided to have the tie breakers be good old fighting. the first one to be knocked off or knocked outcold is the loser, being the one eliminated." he said. Zelda and Roy glared at each other before getting ready to fight, Roy taking out his sword, Zelda changing to Sheik. "Ready... Set ... FIGHT!" David yelled, commencing the battle.

Roy charged, trying to slash Sheik, but she dodged and kicked him in the gut. He than hit her hard with a charged attack, but she jumped back to the stage and grappled him with the chain a kept punching him, but he broke free and kicked her away. Sheik changed back into Zelda and she casted Din's Fire, hitting hard and sending him flying, but he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. He charged at her again, his heavy sword about to come down on her as she casted Naru's love, blocking the attack and countering with a high kick. "Goodbye Roy!" she yelled as she magically grabbed him and punched him a few times before throwing him off the stage.

"And we have a loser!" David yelled. Roy got up and started to leave, but Zelda came down and shook his hand. "It was a decent fight for someone who hasn't fought since melee. Goodbye Roy." Zelda said. Roy sadly nodded before walking away.

**Roy (Eliminated): I had a good time here, I guess. I can hope for Marth and my teammates to win the game, but honestly, I don't see them winning either. I wish I could have made it farther than the little alien, but fate said he was better for the team. Goodbye to any fans I had, I'll see you again another day.**

"That was a good thing. I didn't think we would have a tie breaker already!" David said excitedly to the audience, getting a glare from the smashers. He calmed down to a serious tone before saying, "Goodluck in future challenges Team Rose, and hop you don't get here again." he said, before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

When he left, Pikachu and Peach hugged Zelda and congratulated her on winning, while Samus glared at WF. Trainer, Lucario smirking as it happened.

**Lucario: She trusts Pikachu, so she assumed we would vote together with her, but I voted for Zelda. And the best part? She thinks Wii Fit Trainer voted for Zelda. Their alliance will weaken of distrust for her and weaken them before they get too strong.**

* * *

_Roy was eliminated by the girls, but a plot of Lucario of voting for Zelda and framing WF. Trainer came into play as well. Will Samus and the princesses find out the truth before it's to late? Will Pikachu and Lucario come up with something else big? And Will the rest of the team even know what happened?_

_Find out next time on the Smashing Game._


	6. a mountain of problems

_Things are no longer peaceful between the girls as they had a betrayal during the vote, making a tie breaker between Zelda and Roy, in which the former won. Samus immediately accused the Wii Fit Trainer, as Lucario planned. Will team Rose be able to restore peace within their alliances? or will it cost them and lose again?_

_find out now on the Smashing Game._

* * *

**The next day, center** **room**

As the teams walked into the center room, Team Star and Team Viper looked on the wall and saw that Roy's picture was gone, signalling his elimination. Only Marth showed a little sadness, but none was surprised. The teams saw that the girls and pokemon were glaring at Wii Fit Trainer and the boys were smiling because they were probably safe now. Peach walked towards the Mario gang as they all went to breakfast and talked about what happened. Olimar sighed as he saw this.

**Olimar: The Mario Gang is tightly connected, so they know every little detail of the game and all the dirt on each team, and almost nobody cares. Either I'm the only one that's noticed or the only one that cares.**

**Breakfast  
**

Team Rose sat like they usually did- separated, but now Wii Fit Trainer sat by herself at a different table, avoiding her teammates. Falco looked over to her as the guys ate, "Why would she do that guys? She doesn't seem to like us much, so why betray her team?" He asked his teammates. Dedede shrugged and ate, not caring, but Olimar thought about the question. "I honestly don't think she did it. Samus and Peach like Zelda too much to do that, so it was probably the pokemon that did it." He told. "Hmm... they are 2 votes, so one could have voted for her... and they could blame Wf. Trainer!" Falco said happily, figuring out the puzzle. "Eh, who cares? She's getting blamed and were safe now, I could care less that she's going to go." Dedede said. Olimar and Falco glared at him, "But she did nothing wrong, and those pokemon are trying to control the game." Olimar said, both turning and shunning Dedede.

**Falco: That bird brain doesn't see that the pokemon are doing wrong. Wait- scratch that, he knows, but as long as he's safe, he could care less.**

The Mario gang saw Zelda call the Links over and talk to them, and seeing what Peach told them, it was good information. "So they know that the tie-breaker is a good old fight as well." Mario said, Peach nodding. Mario looked to the others at the table. "Rosalina, Yoshi, Luigi, we got to train for in-case it happens to any of us." He said, turning back to Peach, "You and Luigi keep us posted on what happens, Okay?" He said, Luigi and Peach nodding.

Bowser, Megaman, and Sonic sat at their table with Marth, Villager, and Little Mac on the other side. "So who are you guys aiming for?" Mac asked, getting a slap on the head from Marth, "Ow! What, I was just asking an innocent question!" He yelled. Sonic chuckled as he saw that, "You guys are such a laugh! No, we haven't decided yet, but Wish yourselves luck, okay?" Sonic said. Little Mac looked happy with the answer and ate the burger he ordered happily.

Minus Luigi and The Links, Team Viper sit at the one table together, so there was an awkward silence for most of the meal. "So... What is it you do Snake?" Pokemon Trainer asked, trying to start a conversation, but all he got back was a glare, and knowing better than too ask Wolf something, he kept quiet. Snake and Wolf knew that they were the targets, so they both decided not to talk, But Wolf had plans for something later.

**Gym**

After Breakfast, Wii Fit Trainer Didn't go to the gym, surprising everybody, but she left the regiments for them, so most didn't pay it a second thought, all except Fox. "What happened to the mannequin chick on your team, the workout person?" He asked Falco, both weightlifting together. "Her name is Wii Fit Trainer, and the team is having a little dispute revolving around her." He said vaguely. "Our team is doing fine, but I have to decide something... you mind helping me out Falco?" He ask, "Sure, Whats up Fox?" he said. "Well, I have to decide who should go next between Wolf and Snake, so who do you think should go out of those two?" He asked. Falco looked at Fox like he was crazy, "Wow, your not immediately going for Wolf? Thats what I probably would have done... but if you compare him to Snake, I guess you could go either way." Falco said. "That doesn't really help me make a decision, but thanks Falco." He said as he put the dumbbells down and left.

**Fox: I trust Falco, and thats not changing, but I probably shouldn't ask him for decisions like that.**

**Snake/Wolf's room**

Snake and Wolf sat on their beds polishing their guns when Wolf looked at Snake's guns and laughed, "Heh, a perfectly good M16 assult rifle you got there, too bad you can't use it in the game." Wolf commented. "Well it would make it much easier for me to win this game. What I don't understand is the fact that you, Fox, and Samus get plasma pistols to use." Snake said, Wolf luaghed at him, "Well, atleast you get those grenades and rpg's and bombs for yourself." Wolf said, Snake and Wolf putting their guns in their cases and going to bed.

**Samus/Wii Fit Trainer's Room**

Wii Fit Trainer could tell that Samus was glaring at her, even without looking back. As Samus was packing her stuff, Wii Fit Trainer turned around to her and said, "I didn't betray you Samus, you got to believe me." but Samus didn't answer back as she got up with her stuff and headed for the door. Wii Fit Trainer was told by David earlier that Samus was switching rooms to be with the princesses. She sighed as she laid down on the bed, trying not to cry.

**Megaman/Bowser's Room**

Megaman and Bowser sat on their beds, impatiently waiting for the guest they're expecting to arrive. When they heard a knock on the door, Megaman immediately jumped up and went to the door, opening the door to a smiling Sonic. "Fastest thing alive my butt, you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." Bowser grumbled as they all sat down. "I know I'm late, but I had to wait until Rosalina and her luma to fall asleep. Now, I have something important to talk to you about, so listen up." Sonic said. Bowser and Megaman looked to Sonic attentively. "I want us to make a final 3 alliance." He said. Bowser and Megaman looked shocked, "Why would you do that with the two of us, specifically me?" Bowser asks. Sonic frowns a bit before he continued speaking, "Because, as much as I want to believe Mario will take me to the final five, I think He is going to take his brother, the mushroom and space princess, and the green dinosaur with him. You two however, I can kinda trust ya not to betray me because you both want to make it far as well." He said. Bowser laughed at Sonic's comment. "Ha! Only after talking to me a few times and you trust me to get you to the finale, that's priceless!" Bowser laughed, but Sonic shrugged. "Whether its my judge of character, the fact you have nobody else, or gut instinct, I'm trusting you two. Now are you two in?" He ask, putting his hand out. Megaman immediately put his hand in, but Bowser thought for a bit before sighing and putting his hand in, sealing the alliance.

**Challenge time**

David stood proudly outside the mansion, with three limos and a ferrari beside him. When the Smashers arrived, he turned to them with a smile and proclaimed, "Welcome Smashers! If you don't mind, you guys can get into the limos as we get to our 'final destination'." He said, chuckling, but nobody else laughed. As everybody got in their teams limos (except Sonic, who wanted to run beside the limos) and they took off, following the ferrari David was in.

When they arrived at their destination, they saw a gigantic mountain that had what looked to be colored flags on the top of it. "Welcome to the fourth challenge, 'See you up top', where you guys where have a relay race with one of your members going up the mountain and coming down with a flag from your team, then you will tag your next member in and rinse and repeat until your done. the first two teams to finish is safe from elimination, the last will be seeing me tonight at the ceremony." he said. "Red flags are for Viper, Blue for Rose, and White for Star. Now lets start!" he said, each team lining up at their designated starting lines. Sonic, Samus, and Luigi started for their teams. "Ready... Go!" David yelled, all three running off at the sound.

Sonic was at the top of the mountain in five seconds flat, and down in three, only giving Samus and Luigi enough time to actually touch the mountain before the slowest member of team Star, Bowser, started running. Luigi jumped easily on the mountain as Samus screwattacked her way up. Both got to the top of the mountain at the same time as Bowser clawed his way 1/4th of the way up. They grabbed their flags and Samus jumped off and use her suit's jetpack to decend, but Luigi jump long jumped and ground pounded his way down, using gravity to get down first. He had a hurt butt from the long fall, but he got up and tagged Snake in after he put his flag in place, Bowser 3/4th up the mountain, and Samus tagging Lucario 10 seconds later.

Snake and Lucario were both good climbers, and kept the pace until Snake suddenly stopped and placed something down and kept climbing, and 5 seconds later, the c4 he placed exploded, dropping boulders to Lucario, who dropped down a little bit to dodge and side climbed to avoid more debree, costing him 20 seconds as Snake kept climbing, getting 3/4 the way before Bowser finally got up the mountain and grabbed his flag. Bowser smirked as he had and idea, and decided to get in his shell and roll down the mountain and at high speed, becoming a speeding ball of death that hit Snake as he rolled, making the agent cry in pain as it made him let go and fall a little bit before grabbing the ledge again, now seeing he was right next to Lucario. Grunting in pain, Snake somehow kept pace with Lucario as Bowser got down and tagged Yoshi in. Lucario and Snake both got too the top of the mountain as Yoshi started flutter jumping up the mountain. Lucario grabbed the flag and went down the mountain, but Snake took a little bit doing something before grabbing the flag and heading down the mountain. They Lucario arrived as Yoshi hit the top, Sending Dedede up the mountain. Snake arrived about 30 seconds later, Yoshi was already halfway down the mountain as he tagged Link. Dedede was halfway up the mountain and Link reached the mountain itself when Mario was tagged in.

Link knew he couldn't climb as fast as Mario could jump, So he took out his hookshot and aimed it as he as it would take him and fired. The hookshot slinged Link up the mountain as Mario quickly followed, but Dedede already grabbed his flag and was floating down the mountain. Mario and Link were 3/4th the way up the mountain as Dedede tagged in Zelda, who turned into Sheik as went to race up the mountain. Mario and Link already grabbed their flags and were heading down the mountain when Snake took out a detonator and pressed it. Suddenly, the top of the mountain exploded and sent tons of debree down the mountain. Mario and Link already got to the bottom before it exploded, but Sheik screamed as the debree crushed her and sent her down the mountain under it. "Zelda!" The Links screamed as they went over and tried digging her out. David stood shocked for a little bit before sending Master and Crazy hand to quickly magically move the rocks and showed the unconscious and heavily bleeding Sheik. The Links tried to get to her, but Master hand gently picked her up and teleported away to see what happened to her.

"... I'm sorry to say this, but since one of your teammates can complete the challenge, Team Rose automatically loses." David said after a little bit. Samus and Peach looked up horrified, "But that avalanche was started by Snake! He must have put explosives up there before he went down the mountain!" Samus screamed. "I'm sorry, but with no evidence at hand, I can't accuse and disqualify Snake from the game. I am truly sorry, but as host, I will make sure Zelda gets fully healed. Until than, you guys will have to wait until the elimination ceremony." David said sadly, calling over Crazy hand and Snapping everybody back to the mansion instead of taking the limos.

**Link/Toon Link's Room**

Both Link's sat angrily on their beds, hoping for Zelda to be okay. "I can't believe I ever wanted to make an alliance with him..." Toon Link said, before starting to cry. his other self patted him on the head and hugged him, trying to comfort him. "We're going to get him, don't you worry. If it's the last thing I do, Snake will pay for that." Link said. Little did they know, a smiling Wolf was standing out their door, hearing every word.

**Wolf: Good, very good. I am no longer the prime target, and it is all thanks to you.**

The announcement came on suddenly and without warning, "Dear Smasher, I have some terrible news. Though Zelda is no longer in critical condition, she is in no condition to compete and she has opted to drop out of The Smashing Game. While this is a sudden turn of events, The elimination ceremony will still happen tonight, and Team Rose must offically vote somebody off. That is all." David's voice faded, leaving Team Rose in shock and angry.

**Pikachu/Lucario's Room**

"This is all your fault Snake, now we are losing Zelda and Wii Fit Trainer in one episode..." Lucario complained by himself as he was alone in the room. When he heard the door knock, he opened it and was surprised to see the little alien Olimar. "We need to talk about elimination. Me and Falco are getting rid of Dedede instead of Wii Fit Trainer, and we want you too vote for it as well." Olimar said. Lucario glared at the small alien, "And why would I do that instead of vote with my alliance?" He sarcastcally asked. "Because if you don't, that secret immunity idol won't be a secret anymore." Olimar said, getting another glare from Lucario. "You think you can blackmail me?" he asked, standing next to Olimar intimidatingly. "I know you voted for Zelda, so you can't lie that you were using her as a saacrifical lamb, but with Zelda gone, do you think the girls alliance will work anymore? If you get rid of Dedede, you and Pikachu will have all the power when it comes to who goes next, and since you helped save her, Wii Fit Trainer may be able to help you later. And even with just your vote, It will be a tie, so you'll win either way." Olimar slowly explained. Lucario looked at the alien one last time before sighing, "I'll think about it okay, just don't tell anyone yet." Lucario said. Olimar nodded as he left the room.

**Lucario: Though I don't like the fact he is blackmailing me, I can see why I would rather have WF. Trainer around than Dedede, a stupid, rash, and strong penguin.**

**Wii Fit Trainer's Room**

Wii Fit Trainer had put out some yoga mats and was stretching when a letter slipped under her door. The ceremony was in 30 minutes, so she didn't know what it was until she read it, but was shocked at its contents. "Vote for Dedede with us if you want the smallest chance of surviving elimination tonight.- Signed, Falco" She read aloud. She read again to confirmed, but she thought about it completly until it was time for the ceremony.

**Wii Fit Trainer: If it's the only chance I have to survive, I got to take this opportunity Falco gave me.**

**Elimination ceremony  
**

The eight sadly walked towards the elimination ceremony, "Again, so sorry, but these are the rules I set." David said again as everybody sat down. "Before we vote starts, I will ask you all a few more questions." David said, turning to Samus, "Who is your alliance voting for?" He asked bluntly. Samus didn't hesitate as she answered, "Wii Fit Trainer. She still betrayed us, and it's probably what Zelda would have wanted." She said, Peach nodded in agreement.

David turned to Olimar, "Olimar, how do you feel about this outcome that Samus expects will happen?" he asked. Olimar shook his head, "I honestly don't think she did anything wrong to get so much hate from Samus and her alliance, and have somebody else in mind to go home tonight. I don't know what will happen, but I hope that the person I confronted about this will keep his or her bargain, or I will do something I will regret." Olimar said, making Lucario nearly flinch at the mention of the blackmail, but he caught himself and stopped.

"Well, I don't really have anymore questions, so Samus, if you would do the honor of casting the first vote." David said, Samus getting up and walking over to the box and casting her vote.

Samus' vote: Wii Fit Trainer " First you voted for Zelda, and now she's gone, so I guess you got your wish before you leave."

Olimar's vote: Dedede "She did nothing wrong, but you Dedede, are a jerk, and too strong for your own good."

Lucario's vote: ? "I truly hope that voting for you is not a mistake..."

David took out the first vote in his hand, "The first vote: Wii Fit Trainer" The vote didn't surprise anybody, but the next one did, "Second vote: King Dedede" Dedede and Samus looked shocked at the fact that Dedede's name popped up. "Third vote: Dedede, Fourth: WF. Trainer, Fifth: WF. Trainer, sixth vote: Dedede, Seventh: Wii Fit Trainer, the eighth and final vote... Dedede. We have yet another tie!" David explaimed.

Peach and Samus looked confused again, while Pikachu glared at Lucario, than spoke in pokemon and asked him why he changed his vote, but Lucario only shrugged in response. Dedede looked scared for a second, but than smiled widely, "If all I have to do is beat the chick in a fight to stay in, I'm safe!" He yelled, getting a glare from Falco, " You can beat this fat penguin WF. Trainer." Falco said, getting a glare from Samus and the penguin himself, but David snapped his fingers and the two were up on the platform. They stared at each other before Dedede put his hammer over his shoulder and Wii Fit Trainer took a deep breath. "Ready... Go! David yelled.

Dedede came in swinging his hammer, but Wii Fit Trainer jumped up and hit him with the arm & leg exercise move she practice, hitting him in the head. Dedede swung his hammer upward and swatted her away, but after taunting with a push-up, she got up and was ready for his next attack. he came running, but he stepped right into her warrior pose side smash, sending him flying, but with his floaty nature, he got back on the stage and quickly threw a Gordon at her, hitting her hard, but she used her hula-hoop recovery move and stayed on. She used deep breathing to power up her moves, and she did her standard A atack to knock him closer to the edge, and after charging a sun salutation, she fired it at hit him off the stage, knocking him out of the game.

"Bravo Wii Fit Trainer, an excellent match! A match that definitely knocked that penguin's pride down!" he said, looking over at the angry and sulking King, "But don't worry, when smash bros. starts, You two will definitely get a rematch. Now as much as I don't want to say this, Dedede, you have lost the Smashing Game." David said, patting the penguin on the back, but he swatted away David's hand, "Not like I needed to win this stupid game anyway, I already have all the money and food I want, and the kingdom of Dreamland! see you losers later!" Dedede exclaimed, leaving the Smash Mansion with his hammer over his shoulder, never to be seen again.

"All I wanted was an alliance with the girls and pokemon... And now Lucario and Wii Fit Trainer have betrayed us, and Zelda is gone... I can't beleive this is all happening to us Peach... I just can't." Samus cried as Peach held her long time friend, and Pikachu standing by them and glaring at Lucario again. He went up to David and asked him a question in pokemon, which David magically translated. "You want your own translater now Pikachu? I guess I can do that for you." David said, snapping Master Hand and a collar with a futuristic translator on it.

**Pikachu: Lucario is abandoning me, so I got to step it up if I want to win.**

* * *

_Team Rose is even more broken than before, and after some unexpected results, both Zelda and Dedede are gone! will the team survive until the merge, or with those two gone, or will order be sustained? Will Snake find a way to survive the wrath of the now furious Links? And how will the final three alliance of Bowser, Sonic, and Megaman fare?_

_find out next time on the smashing game!_


End file.
